The little Shepherd's Brother
by Sweet-BlackRose
Summary: Dos hermanitos, uno perdido, el otro lo desea recuperar... ¿Hasta dónde llegaría por él? ¿Qué sucederá una vez que así sea? ¿Cuál de los dos está realmente perdido? . 'Alex... si mueres, quiero acompañarte también'. [Yaoi/Incesto - quedas advertido].


The beloved Shepherd's Brother

Prólogo:

Luego de tantas injurias hacia su persona, el chico Shepherd despierta de su inconsciencia, como un ser nuevo, completamente en blanco, y sin entender realmente el por qué de su situación, y peor, descubrir que está solo en ese mundo terrible y lleno de pesadillas.. Sentirá acaso ese dolor eterno de no poder volver a ver a sus padres, e incluso, a su hermano? Quién es el que originó todo ese dolor? Quién lo dejó solo? Quién permitió todo ese sufrimiento agónico? Tendrá que descubrirlo solo, sobrevivir solo?

[Nota: Las edades de los personajes fueron editadas drásticamente, y junto con algunos datos de los protagonistas]

De pronto fue como si algo de golpe me hubiera despertado. Era el fatídico sonido de una máquina, como un reloj. Constante, suave, pero a la vez muy agudo... De pronto simplemente paró, y eso me hizo sentir algo de inquietud. Qué sería? Traté de mover mis manos, estiré un poco las piernas. Fruncí el ceño con los ojos aún cerrados, como si sintiera un súbito miedo de abrirlos, descubriendo lo sádica de mi situación.

Sin embargo no pude si no abrirlos por mera curiosidad. Me tomó trabajo hacerlo, curiosamente me sentía muy cansado.

Una luz blanca golpeó mis pupilas violentamente, y como un ademán volví a cerrarlos, soltando un gruñido.

- Hijo, que bueno que has despertado. Tu hermano ha estado esperando por ti todo este tiempo... Tu padre estará feliz... estuvo buscando la forma de regresarte a la vida - Esa era la inconfundible voz de mi madre. Sentí como apretaba mi mano con delicadeza, propio de ella. Yo sonreí débilmente... aunque comencé a darme cuenta de que mi madre lucía más... Vieja. Tenía arrugas adornando sus ojos y cabellos blancos y grises en su cabeza. Qué extraño.

- Todo este tiempo? - Me asusté porque no sabía quién había hablado, era como si alguien hubiera interpretado con precisión mis palabras... y me sorprendí... Esa voz era mía...Mi voz sonaba horrible, y grave... Muy impropia para un niño de 9 años...

- Hijo, llevas unos buenos años con los ojos cerrados... Desde el accidente en el bote... - Mi madre estaba apunto de llorar y yo no sabía qué decir.- Josh, que bueno que volviste con nosotros... Sólo espero que no sea pasajero.

- A qué te refieres, mamá? - De pronto todo comenzó a volverse rojo...- Mamá? - Parpadeé un par de veces extrañado, debía estar mal de la cabeza. Tuve un accidente? Eso debe ser lo que me tiene tan mal.

- Josh, debes correr... Ellos vendrán... Pronto - Y tal como si fuera un sueño, ella se levantó y llorando corrió, dejándome solo, desvaneciéndose después de cruzar la puerta. A qué se refería? Y como si fuera poco, afuera de la ensangrentada y sucia habitación se escuchó un chirrido muy desagradable, como si fuera algo de metal muy pesado y que se arrastraba en el suelo, además unos pasos gigantescos. Ahogué un grito de terror, pues me di cuenta de que estaba atado a la camilla.- Alex... Alex! - Grité desesperado, casi llorando. Mi voz era horrenda, aún no podía adaptarme a ella.- Alex... Ayúdame - Miré mis grandes manos magulladas por las cuerdas que se esforzaban en mantenerme cautivo. Y pronto escuché los pasos más y más cerca

- Alex... - Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales pronto comenzaron a salir. Y de pronto los pasos se detuvieron, como si me quisieran dar una oportunidad. Aproveché y comencé de una manera frenética a mover mis manos y brazos, y la desesperación era tanta que de alguna forma singular y poco realista, conseguí desatarme una mano. Mordí mi labio con fuerza mientras realizaba aquella acción tan terrible. Los pasos se reiniciaron, cada vez más fuertes, y eso que se arratraba cada vez se mostraba más pesado. Con mi mano libre me saqué a la fuerza el cinturón que mantenía la otra, y con esto, sin mucha dificultad, también liberé mis pies. Me levanté y tropezándome, logré avanzar hacia una puerta cercana. Al traspasarla, llegué a un pasillo con muchas puertas hacia los lados. Fue entonces que sentí a este ente romper la primera puerta que nos separaba. Traté de moverme sigiloso y buscar otra salida, consiguiéndolo en efecto. Me sentía terriblemente adolorido, pero eso no me detuvo.

- Alex... Mamá? - Les llamé para tratar de encontrar la calma una vez que me respondieran.. Pero no pasó, solo escuché unos pasos moverse rápidamente, y una puerta que se abría. La luz me dificultaba el camino, puesto que era realmente muy tenue y parpadeaba constantemente. - Alex... - Casi podía sentirlo, esos eran sus pasos, podía reconocerlos.- Alex no te vayas!

Continué corriendo, siguiendo esos pasos, quizás me mostraba la salida, pero yo sinceramente no entendía por qué huía de mi.

Aún tenía una torpe movilidad de mi cuerpo.. no podía acostumbrarme. Más me sentí horrorizado cuando llegué a un baño terriblemente sucio y viejo, en el cual había un espejo... y al verme reflejado, pues me dio una sensación de pánico. No me veía a cómo me recordaba. Estaba mucho más alto, mi cara... Me recordaba un poco a cuando fue la última vez que vi a Alex, pero claramente era distinto... Mi cabello negro, mi corte casi igual a como cuando era niño, pero más desaliñado... Y lucía pálido... Pálido como la muerte. Nada que ver con mi hermano. Además, qué edad tendré ahora? Parezco como de 16? O 18 años... cómo pude llevar tanto tiempo perdido?

- Josh! Cuidado! - Alguien me tomó por el brazo y me apegó contra sí, obligándome además a correr junto a él... Era mi hermano, era Alex.

- Alex... Oh dios, cuánto ansié que estuvieras aquí conmigo - Las lágrimas de nuevo cayeron. Soy un niño, puedo ser más débil de lo normal si quiero.

- Las lágrimas después, tenemos que largarnos de aquí... Ahora.

- En dónde estamos? - Pregunté horrorizado aún.

- En un hospital... Sólo corre conmigo, te protegeré siempre, no lo olvides... Josh.

- Qué...?

- Lamento el incidente en el bote.

- De qué hablas?

Él negó con la cabeza y me obligó a correr aún más rápido. Me fijé que andaba trayendo una escopeta amarrada en su espalda, y en su mano poseía un cuchillo ensangrentado.

- Qué es lo que sucede? - Llegamos al elevador, y él, con desesperación, presionó cuántas veces pudo el botón del primer nivel.

- Es una historia muy larga, no lo entenderás. Me tomó tiempo aceptarlo, a ti te ocurrirá lo mismo - Del cinturón que poseía sacó un tubo o algo así, y lo extendió hacia mi - Ses cual sea la cosa que venga hacia ti, sólo trata de golpearlo en la cabeza. Dos o tres golpes bastarán para que sobrevivas. No te separes nunca de mi.- Apretó mi mano, muy similar a como mamá lo hizo con anterioridad.

- Cuántos años han pasado?

- Siete... Cumplirás tus diez y seis hoy... Yo tengo 25

- Alex... Por qué...? - Sentí un ruido en el techo del elevador, y de repente unas enormes cuchillas destrozaron la puerta de este - Alex! - Divisé un horrendo monstruo, y sólo pude atinar a golpearlo en el torso. Sus piernas eran cuchillas, y su cabeza estaba en la parte posterior. La cosa chilló y con una de sus patas me golpeó fuertemente.

- Josh! - Mi hermano, como todo un experto, sacó su escopeta y de un sólo tiro mató a la criatura, y esta cayó al vacío. Poco después llegamos a la primera planta del hospital. Y él salió primero, silencioso, y observó todo el perímetro, luego bajó la guardia y me extendió su mano para que yo fuera con él, y apenas toqué su áspera piel no me separé de él.

- Dónde están nuestros padres? - Pregunté con la voz temblorosa - Están muertos...? Mamá... ella me dejó solo...

- Es porque la oscuridad vino a buscarla, tenemos que ayudarla ahora.

Salimos del hospital por la puerta principal, sin mayores problemas, y al estar afuera no reconocí la ciudad, además de que esta estaba cubierta de

neblina y cenizas.

- En dónde estamos?

- Este pueblo se llama Silent Hill

- Qué pasó con Shepherd's Glen?

- Digamos que no está en una mejor situación... Tranquilo, Josh, pronto esto se acabará, y volveremos a la normalidad.- Yo no supe qué decir en ese momento, lo único que sabía era que no sentía alivio para nada. Shepherd's Glen estaba en una mala situación? Como este pueblo? Tranquilo... Silent Hill... Papá una vez nos habló de este lugar... Una vez...- Cuidado, Josh! - Miré hacia adelante y vi un ser negro, y en su corazón había fuego o algo así...tenía como tumores en vez de cabeza, no habían brazos y al parecer sus costillas estaban muy a la vista... Todo muy grotesco. Y este se acercó a mi con dificultad, muy tembloroso. Pero mi hermano había gritado porque en ese momento este había escupido algo muy desagradable hacia mí.

- Josh! - No pude reaccionar, sólo sentí un par de gotas de eso para entender que era ácido, quemando la piel de mi brazo rápidamente. Ahogué un grito de dolor y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Luego sentí a mi hermano mayor golpear casi con odio a la criatura, y esta, cediendo y cayendo al suelo. Abrí un poco los ojos y vi el mal estado de mi brazo izquierdo, las que parecieron pequeñas gotas me hicieron un enorme daño.

- Por qué hacen esto...? Por qué nos buscan?

Después de eso sólo recuerdo que lo vi todo negro, y que Alex corrió hacia mi sujetando mi tembloroso y convulsionado cuerpo.


End file.
